Cat
by Rey Ai
Summary: Kehidupan Tetsuna yang biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah dari hari ini. Semenjak dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing!/Warning! Fem!Kuroko, AkaFem!Kuro/Update chapter 3: The Beginning/image (C) oyakorodesu (tumblr)
1. Prologue

Hari ini seperti biasa, Aida Tetsuna memulai harinya dengan ke sekolah—sekolah Teiko. Umur 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA—hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Bahkan hawa keberadaan nya tipis sekali hingga orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaanya, mungkin karena itulah dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman—bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak mempunyai teman satu pun.

Tapi hari ini semua kehidupan 'normal' nya akan berubah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Cat © Rey Ai_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy(?)_**

**_Warning: Fem!Kuroko, typo(s), OOC(maybe, Tetsuna disini menjadi adik dari Riko, jadi namanya Aida Tetsuna.)_**

**_Chapter 0 : Prologue_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Tetsuna sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, SMA Teiko. Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang menuju kelasnya dilantai dua. Sekarang masih pukul 07.40, masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Tetsuna berencana menuju perpustakaan sekolah dulu, yah dia memang suka sekali dengan buku—bahkan sampai menjadi petugas perpustakaan.<p>

Perpustakaan ada di lantai satu diujung koridor. Jarak antara kelasnya dengan perpustakaan lumayan jauh juga. Walaupun sebenarnya enggan dengan jarak yang lumayan melelahkan untuk kaki-kaki kecilnya, dia tetap menuju perpustakaan. Percuma jika dia menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, dia tidak punya teman. Itu membuatnya kesepian. Setidaknya dengan di perpustakaan dia bisa membaca novel favoritnya.

Di sepanjang koridor utama, banyak siswa-siswi sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, jujur saja, Tetsuna sebenarnya ingin punya teman. Salahkan hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang membuatnya menjadi begini, yah tak apa, Tetsuna tidak terlalu menyesal dengan hal ini, jika dia tidak mempunyai teman itu berarti dirinya yang memang tidak mudah berkenalan.

Diliriknya dua orang siswa, salah satunya laki-laki dan satunya lagi perempuan, Tetsuna dapat menebak kalau mereka berdua pacaran—yah dari tingkah laku mereka. Pacaran. Cinta huh? Tetsuna tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta, jadi dia tidak tau bagaimana rasanya cinta. Ah ya, sekalipun pernah mungkin dengan seseorang...

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, diatasnya tertera dengan jelas 'perpustakaan'. Hendak dibukanya pintu itu, sebelum sempat diraihnya gagang pintu, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah sosok dihadapannya. Manik _scarlet-gold_ nya menatap datar manik _baby blue_ milik Tetsuna. Jeda beberapa detik, Tetsuna barulah sadar.

"Ah... maaf." Ujar Tetsuna buru-buru lalu beranjak menjauh dari pintu dengan sedikit menunduk agar orang tersebut bisa keluar. Pemuda didepannya yang mempunyai warna rambut _scarlet_ itu berjalan menjauh dari Tetsuna. Ah ya, mungkin pemuda itu tidak tau detak jantung milik Tetsuna yang diatas normal. Ya, jika dibilang Tetsuna belum pernah jatuh cinta, mungkin akan lain cerita jika didepan pemuda itu.

Tetsuna tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tatapannya sangat dingin dan wajah datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Selain itu dia selalu dingin dan cuek terhadap perempuan yang selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Memang, dia murid yang jenius. 2 tahun berturut-turut dia menjadi peraih juara pertama, hampir seluruh nilai di semua mata pelajaran mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dia juga menjadi murid populer, baik di kalangan murid maupun guru. Tetsuna mulai berpikir, mungkin yang menarik hati Tetsuna adalah sepasang manik mata dwi warna miliknya itu, atau mungkin juga wajah yang tampannya itu, atau sesuatu yang lain. Tetsuna tidak tau, dan dia juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas, pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuuro telah merebut hati milik Tetsuna.

Tetsuna berdecak kesal, hanya dengan memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya terasa mendidih. Dia kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya agar kembali normal dan melupakan hal itu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju rak novel favoritnya dan mulai membaca.

**~OoO~**

Pelajaran keempat Tetsuna adalah olahraga. Tetsuna tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga, karena fisiknya yang bisa dibilang lemah. Selesai berganti baju olahraga, dia segera menuju _gym_. Disana tampak pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuuro dan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang berlatih basket. _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah sebutan untuk 5 orang yang hebat dan mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi pemain basket lainnya. Akashi Seijuuro juga temasuk di dalamnya.

Tetsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya _'Kenapa para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang berlatih basket sekarang? Bukankah ini masih belum jam masuk ekstra basket?'_ batinnya dalam hati. Dia baru ingat sekarang, mungkin saja itu dikarenakan akan ada pertandingan inter-high 2 minggu dari sekarang. _Well_, yah, terserahlah yang penting sekarang dia bisa melihat para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan pandangan takjub, memang benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan kemampuan para _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada Akashi, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Jeda 3 detik, Tetsuna mengalihkan pendangan darinya. Dia melihat pemuda itu lagi, dia sedang men-_dribble_ bola lalu memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring. Mungkin saat mereka saling pandang itu hanya ilusi Tetsuna, tidak mungkin bukan Akashi Seijuuro bisa melihat nya, sedangkan hawa keberadaannya tipis.

Tetsuna kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu sisi lapangan, menjauh dari keramaian yang dibuat teman perempuan di kelasnya yang berteriak kepada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sedangkan teman laki-lakinya hanya memandang para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan tatapan iri.

**_DUKK._**

Sebuah bola menggelinding dan berhenti disebelah kakinya. Diambilnya bola itu, ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari pemilik bola. Tidak ada siapapun. Tetsuna hendak mengembalikan bola itu ke lantai, tapi seseorang mendekatinya. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu mendekatinya.

"Ah maaf. Bisa kamu berikan bola itu kepadaku ... nggg..." tanya gadis itu menggantung.

Sejenak Tetsuna terkejut karena seseorang dapat menyadari keberadaanya, _'mungkin karena aku memegang bola ini?'_ batinnya, lalu cepat-cepat tersadar karena kalimat menggantung dari gadis itu. "Tetsuna, namaku Aida Tetsuna."

"Ah ya, Aida-_san_." Kata gadis itu dengan ceria. Diberikannya bola yang dipegangnya kepada gadis itu. "Terima kasih Aida-_san_!"

"_Ano_... Engg... Nama mu siapa?" tanya Tetsuna, karena gadis itu tak kunjung menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku hehehe... namaku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal." Kata gadis itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. "_Etto_... Aida-_san_, boleh kupanggil Tetsuna-_chan_?" lanjut gadis itu.

DEG.

Rasanya jantung Tetsuna ingin berhenti. Masalahnya baru pertama kali ada orang yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu—ralat ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Rasanya dia mau terbang melayang. Apa mungkin dia adalah teman pertama Tetsuna di sekolah ini?

"Ah, maaf kalau aku lancang. Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Momoi yang canggung akan keterdiaman Tetsuna, mungkin saja Tetsuna tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Hanya saja, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sejak aku bersekolah di Teiko." Sahut Tetsuna cepat-cepat agar tidak jadi salah paham.

"Maksudnya kamu tidak punya satu teman pun disekolah ini? Eh... kok bisa? Padahal kamu cukup manis loh." tanya Momoi yang bingung. Wajah Tetsuna sedikit memerah karena Momoi memujinya.

"I..iya. Soalnya hawa keberadaanku yang tipis, jadi aku jarang diperhatikan orang lain." Jawab Tetsuna canggung. _'Bahkan beberapa orang sampai menyebutku hantu'_ tambah Tetsuna dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu mau berteman denganku Tetsuna...-_chan_?"

"Te...tentu saja. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Kata Tetsuna sambil sedikit menunduk, dirinya merasa agak canggung denan 'teman' barunya.

"_Mou_, tidak usah kaku begitu. Dan salam kenal juga Tetsuna-chan! Kamu bisa memanggilku Satsuki jika kamu mau~" ujar Momoi riang. Akhirnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang agak lama, walaupun Tetsuna masih agak kikuk. Walaupun begitu Tetsuna merasa senang sekali, akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Mengobati hati yang terasa kosong karena kesepian. Setelah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah tersenyum sebahagia ini, dia bisa tertawa lepas karena ada Momoi. Teman pertamanya di sekolah Teiko, Momoi Satsuki.

Derap langkah milik seseorang mendekat. "Oi Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya orang itu. Tetsuna melongokan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _dengan tubuh kekarnya menghampiri mereka.

"Huh! Dai-cha—Eh... maksudku Aomine-_kun_ mengganggu pembicaraan kami!" gerutu Momoi.

"Hah? Kami? Bukannya kau hanya sendirian?" Pemuda itu—Aomine—menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena perkataan Momoi barusan.

"Aomine-_kun_ bagaimana sih? Aku kan sedang bersama Tetsuna-_chan_!" kata Momoi sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Tetsuna.

"HUWAAA! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Jangan mengagetkanku." Jerit Aomine seperti seorang perempuan yang melihat hantu.

"Maaf, dari tadi aku sudah ada disini bersama dengan Momoi-_san_." Jawab Tetsuna agak sedikit kikuk, yah bukan salahnya sih kalau orang ini tidak mengetahui keberadaanya, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Aomine-_kun_ tidak sopan! Maaf Tetsuna_-chan_, Aomine-_kun_ memang orangnya kurang ajar. Oh iya Tetsuna-_chan_, dia ini Aomine Daiki, teman masa kecilku. Dan juga panggil aku Satsuki saja."

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-_san_, aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Tapi rasanya aku agak canggung kalau memanggil nama kecil seseorang." Momoi agak sedikit _sweatdrop_ karena jawaban Tetsuna barusan. "Dan kamu Aomine-_kun_! Jaga bicaramu, itu tidak sopan sekali!" kata Momoi memarahi Aomine.

"Salah sendiri dia seperti hantu!" bantah Aomine tidak mau disalahkan. Momoi dan Aomine akhirnya bertengkar. Tak sengaja tatapan Aomine dan Tetsuna bertubrukan. Manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatap Tetsuna dari bawah sampai ke atas. "Hei, kau." Panggilnya.

"Uh...y-ya?" jawab Tetsuna sedikit terbata karena kaget diajak bicara oleh Aomine.

"Ukuran dadamu tidak besar seperti milik Satsuki." Ucap Aomine tanpa dosa. Sontak saja wajah Tetsuna seperti kepiting rebus, sementara Momoi memukul Aomine dengan bola basket yang dibawanya tadi. Aomine sendiri mengaduh karena lemparan Momoi, Tetsuna ingin menangis sekarang, apakah mendapatkan teman itu sulit?

"Maaf Tetsuna-_chan_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aomine-_kun_ memang begitu, dia mesum tingkat akut." Kata Momoi meminta maaf. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari sepasang manik mata _baby blue_ milik Tetsuna. "Tetsu-_chaaan_! Jangan menangis, aduh bagaimana ini? Ahomine! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Tetsu-_chan_!" dumel Momoi yang panik melihat Tetsuna menangis.

"Maaf." Kata Aomine.

"Eh?" jawab Tetsuna dan Momoi berbarengan. Jarang sekali Aomine meminta maaf.

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Y-yah... maaf aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Bukan lelaki sejati kalau membuat seorang perempuan menangis. Lagipula, walaupun dadamu tidak besar seperti Satsuki, kau itu cukup manis." Sontak saja wajah Tetsuna mendidih. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya saat Aomine mengucapkan hal itu wajahnya ikut memerah. "Jadi, kau sudah tidak menangis lagi kan?" tanya Aomine memastikan. Tetsuna mengangguk lalu mengusap air mata nya yang tadi menetes. "Syukurlah, berarti aku masih laki-laki sejati." Lanjutnya.

"Huh! Dasar Aomine-_kun_! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Tapi tidak biasa Aomine-_kun_ memuji seperti itu." tanya Momoi menginterupsi.

"_Yeah_, aku kan Cuma mencoba menghibur, lagipula lupakan itu, yang lebih penting Satsuki, kau tadi dicari Akashi. Cepat kembali, jangan buat dia marah. Aku tidak tau lagi kalau kau sampai membuatnya marah." Kata Aomine lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maksudnya Momoi-san dicari Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuna yang tak paham apa yang dikatakan Aomine tadi.

"Ah iya, aku manajer dari tim basket. Tetsuna-_chan_ mau ikut melihat latihan tim basket?" tawar Momoi.

Sejenak dunia rasanya berhenti berputar bagi Tetsuna. Sungguh, Tetsuna tidak percaya kalau Momoi—orang yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tahu menahu tentang basket bisa menjadi manager tim basket Teiko, dimana para _Kiseki no Sedai_ ada. Dan satu lagi, Tetsuna iri dengan Momoi. Dia bisa melihat para _Kiseki no Sedai_ berlatih setiap hari dan juga bisa melihat dan dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Tetsuna iri dengan satu pernyataan itu.

"Kamu kaget ya Tetsuna-_chan_? Mau ikut melihat tim basket berlatih?" tawar Momoi sekali segera kembali ke kenyataan, dia mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan yang sedang digunakan untuk latihan basket oleh para _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tetsuna merasa berdebar-debar, jadi dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"_Are_~ Momocchi~ Siapa gadis yang disebelahmu itu-_ssu_? Dia manis-_ssu_." Ceplos seseorang, wajah Tetsuna merasa mendidih. Entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya menjadi merah hari ini. Dia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tampan berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya Tetsuna pernah tau orang ini, ah iya, dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekaligus bekerja sebagai model, sehingga para _fans_-nya banyak sekali.

"Siapa namanya-_ssu_?" tanya Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Tetsuna. Tetsuna sedikit terlonjak kaget sehingga mundur sedikit kebelakang. "Ah maaf, apa aku membuatmu kaget-_ssu_?"

Tetsuna masih diam ditempatnya, dia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Namanya Aida Tetsuna, aku baru saja berteman denganya hari ini~ Sepertinya Tetsuna-_chan_ orangnya pemalu." Ujar Momoi, Kise hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kamu curang Momocchi, kenapa bisa langsung akrab denganya-_ssu_? Sampai-sampai memanggil nama kecilnya padahal barusa kenalan. Aku kan juga ingin." Rengek Kise. Untuk pertama kali ini Tetsuna bisa tau secara langsung ternyata seorang Kise Ryouta itu manja.

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kamu lanjutkan saja latihanmu-_nanodayo._" Kata seseorang bersurai hijau yang memakai kacamata. Tetsuna mencoba mengingat-ngingat pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. Oh ya, dia peraih peringkat kedua se-angkatan, Midorima Shintaro.

"_Ne_ Momo-chin, tadi kamu dicari Aka-_chin_." Tambah satu suara tiba-tiba. Seseorang dengan tinggi diluar batas normal, kira-kira tingginya 2 meter lebih. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah, baiklah Mukkun. Ayo Tetsuna-_chan_ ikut denganku." Ajak Momoi.

"Oi Satsuki! Tinggalkan saja Aida disini." Satu suara menyeruak.

"Tidak akan! Nanti kamu apa-apakan lagi Aomine-_kun_! Kamu tadi sudah membuatnya menangis!"

"Heee... Aominecchiii... apa itu benar-_ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"Bukan laki-laki sejati-_nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil melemparkan _shoot_-nya, dan masuk.

"Mine_-chin_ jahat." Imbuh pemuda bersurai ungu yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter itu. Aomine merasa dipojokan membela dirinya, dan sekarang dia bertengkar dengan Kise.

"Ayo Tetsuna-_chan_!" ajak Momoi. Mereka berdua meninggalkan keributan yang dibuat oleh keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

"_Ano_ Momoi-_san_. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Tetsuna. Mereka berjalan menuju sisi lain dari lapangan basket, nampak seseorang bersurai _scarlet_ duduk disana.

"Kita mau menemui Akashi-_kun_." Jawab Momoi riang.

DEG.

Jantung Tetsuna merasa berdebar-debar mendengar nama itu. Ingin sekali Tetsuna lari untuk tidak menemu orang itu, tetapi setengah dari hatinya ingin melihat dengan jelas orang itu. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menemui Akashi. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentika debaran dijantungnya, serasa mau copot.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_. Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Momoi ketika mereka tiba di depan Akashi.

DEG.

Rasanya jantung Tetsuna benar-benar mau copot. Dia, Akashi Seijuuro sudah ada di depanya tengah duduk sambil menatapnya dingin. Entah kenapa, tetapi tatapannya itu seperti tengah mengintimidasi nya. "Satsuki, kemana saja kau? Bukankah tugasmu adalah menganalisis?" tanyanya tajam. "Lagipula siapa dia?" Katanya dengan nada yang dingin, yang sanggup menohok Tetsuna. Sepertinya keberadaannya disini memang tidak diharapkan.

"Maaf Akashi-_kun, _tadi aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tetsuna-_chan. _Lagipula Akashi-_kun, _jangan menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Tetsuna_-chan_ orangnya pemalu."

Akashi mendesis pelan. "Hn. Pelatih tadi memanggilmu." Ucapnya.

"Tetsuna-_chan _maaf, aku akan menemui pelatih sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Momoi sambil berjalan menjauh dari Tetsuna. Sekarang cuma tersisa mereka berdua, suasana menjadi canggung. Tetsuna hanya menundukan kepalanya, serius Tetsuna mau pergi dari sini. Walaupun Tetsuna tidak melihat Akashi, tapi dia merasakan kalau Akashi menatapnya tajam, begitu dingin. Terlebih, daritadi jantung Tetsuna berdetak lebih cepat. Bisa-bisa Tetsuna mati sekarang.

"Namamu... siapa?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan. Tetsuna yang kaget mendongak ke arah Akashi, pandangan mata bersitatap langsung dengan manik _heterochrome_ milik Akashi, dan pandangannya kepada Tetsuna sedikit melunak, tidak terlalu dingin seperti tadi.

"Na...namaku Aida Tetsuna." Jawab Tetsuna terbata. kedua mata _heterocrome _milik Akashi mengunci pandangan Tetsuna, rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan pandangan darinya. Kontak mata itu diputuskan oleh Akashi dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju _Kiseki no Sedai, _untunglah dengan begini Tetsuna tidak harus memandangi tatapan tajam namun menawan itu.

"Se...sepertinya aku harus kembali." Kata Tetsuna canggung. Kemudian Tetsuna berlari keluar dari _gym, _tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

Kise yang melihat itu menghela napas. "Akashicchi memang terlalu menakutkan dan terlalu dingin-_ssu_. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya Akashicchi membuat gadis tidak bertahan lama dihadapanya."

Akashi yang mendengar itu melirik Kise. Yang ditatap merasa merinding dibuatnya. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Ryouta." Lalu dia beranjak pergi menuju ruang ganti baju.

**~OoO~**

Tetsuna menghela napas, hari ini terasa berat dan aneh untuknya. Sungguh hari ini bisa dikatakan hari keberuntungan atau hari kesialanya karena ditatap manik _heterocrome _itu. Tetsuna melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya, berencana untuk langsung menuju ke tempat tidur nya setelah selesai mandi. Dia ingin mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia menurut Tetsuna. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuna mendapatkan teman semenjak dia bersekolah disini. Juga, dia bisa berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Hal yang mustahil bagi perempuan biasa seperti dirinya. Wajahnya memerah karena mengingatnya, lalu digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya agar menghilangkan ingatan itu sehingga wajahnya kembali dengan _poker face_ seperti biasa.

Tetsuna melangkah menuju _Maji Burger_, untuk membeli minuman favoritnya, _Vanilla Milkshake._ Entah kenapa perut Tetsuna terasa lapar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli satu buah _burger_. Setelah selesai membeli itu, Tetsuna bermaksud untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Saat itulah dia melihat seorang nenek peminta-minta. Karena merasa iba, didekatinya nenek itu lalu diberikanya _burger_ yang sedari tadi cuma dipegangnya itu.

"Nenek, tidak apa kan kalau aku memberimu makanan seperti ini?" Tanya Tetsuna. Nenek itu hanya mengangguk, lalu dimakanya _burger _milik Tetsuna. Dia hanya terenyum memandangi nenek yang sedang memakan _burger _itu. Saat Tetsuna hendak berjalan kembali kerumah, bajunya terasa ditarik. Dilihatnya nenek tersebut yang menarik baju Tetsuna.

"Hei nak, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berubah." kata nenek itu. Tetsuna mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan nenek itu. Nenek itu tersenyum simpul, lalu keluar asap disekitar tubuh Tetsuna.

**_BLUP. POOF._**

Setelah asap itu secara perlahan pudar, Tetsuna bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ditatapnya sekeliling, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari nenek itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, nenek itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba Tetsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan dirinya. Penglihatanya terasa berbeda. Tangannya digunakannya untuk mengusap-usap matanya, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Ditatapnya tanganya itu, berbulu dan mempunyai cakar.

Didekatinya genangan air hujan yang ada disampingnya, memang beberapa hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Ditatapnya genangan air itu dengan mata terbelalak, dia berubah menjadi ... seekor kucing?!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter ini saya edit ulang karena banyak kalimat yang diulang-ulang sehingga membuat bosan, dan beberapa ketentuan yang saya rombak ulang, contohnya Tetsuna jadinya umur 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA. Jadi bisa dibilang chapter ini ditulis ulang, dan buat yang ingin tau kenapa Tetsuna marga nya Aida, silahkan baca di chapter selanjutnya. Dan di story ini, Teiko jadi SMA mereka, jadi misalnya si Akashi itu SMP nya di Rakuzan, dan yang lainnya begitu.**

**[Re: edit. 26 Juni 2015]**


	2. New Life

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Cat © Rey Ai_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Supranatural_**

**_Warning: Fem!Kuroko, typo(s), OOC(maybe)._**

**_Chapter 1 : New Life_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Tetsuna berharap ini semua hanya mimpi! Tidak mungkin bukan seorang manusia bisa menjadi hewan?! Dia berharap segera bangun dari mimpi yang tidak indah ini. Dia panik! Sangat panik! Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing. Pertama-tama, setelah dia memberikan burger miliknya kepada seorang nenek pengemis dia bilang akan membuat hidupnya berubah, tapi apa maksudnya ini? Dia mengerang frustasi.<p>

Ditolehkannya ke arah kanan, dilihatnya nenek-nenek itu mengawasinya sambil tersenyum senang. _'Apakah dia sudah gila?'_ batin Tetsuna karena seenaknya merubahnya menjadi hewan. Tiba-tiba sekumpulan asap berada disekitar tubuh nenek-nenek itu, ketika asap memudar, dapat dilihatnya nenek-nenek itu berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang itu berwarna pirang, sebuah kacamata berbingkai _pink_ bertengger dihidungnya, serta kulitnya menjadi mulus dan juga menggunakan baju serampangan dengan _tank top_ yang ditutupi jaket dengan celana pendek nya, dan juga sapu terbang? Dapat dilihat wanita itu melayang-layang diangkasa dengan sapu terbangnya itu_. 'Apa dia itu penyihir?! Tunggu... memangnya penyihir itu ada? Itu hanya mitos!'_ batin Tetsuna yang tidak menerima apa yang terjadi di depanya.

"Kau pasti bingung kan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Dan juga kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa." kata perempuan—yang mirip penyihir itu—kepada Tetsuna, tentu saja perkataanya membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna. Dia menatapnya bingung dengan bentuk 'kucing' nya.

Dia tertawa melihat Tetsuna yang sedang kebingungan dan panik itu "Ahahaha... maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat wajahmu yang panik itu. Jadi Aida-_san_, mulai sekarang hidupmu akan berbeda. Kau tau kenapa aku merubahmu menjadi seperti itu dan tau namamu?" jeda sebentar diantara kata-katanya. Dan, tentu saja Tetsuna tidak tau apa maksudnya, dia hanya terdiam menatapnya datar. Mungkin memang tidak jelas tatapan datarnya dalam bentuk kucing ini. "Itu karena aku ingin merubah kehidupanmu yang _biasa-biasa saja_. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dan mengenalmu." Lanjut perempuan itu, sambil menekankan kata 'biasa-biasa saja'.

Tetsuna terdiam mendengar hal itu. Memang kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja, dan toh dia menikmatinya. Walaupun jujur, di dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin kehidupannya menjadi berbeda, tapi itu hanya sebersit keinginan. Tetsuna terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir, dia sudah lama memperhatikannya dan mengenalnya? _'Apa mungkin dia stalker? Yang benar saja?!'_ Batin Tetsuna yang sudah menyeleweng dari pikiran positif. Gelak tawa terdengar dari wanita itu, sapu terbang yang di dudukinya ikut bergerak naik turun seiring gelak tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku bukan stalker, aku sudah tau semua tentangmu. Bahkan masa lalumu, tentang rahasia orang tuamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum—atau bisa dibilang seringai? Seringai yang mengerikan. Tetsuna benar-benar terkejut sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau tentang masa lalu Tetsuna? Lagipula orang tuanya mempunyai rahasia? Dia yang bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang itu. Dan juga kenapa dia bisa mengetahui pikirannya? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak Tetsuna sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa tau segalanya?" tanyanya, tapi yang terdengar hanya seperti seekor kucing yang mengeong tidak jelas dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Perempuan itu kembali tergelak dalam tawanya, Tetsuna merasa sebal dengan tawanya.

"Sepertinya ada seekor kucing kecil yang sedang marah eh?" Ledeknya dengan gaya yang cukup centil. Tetsuna benar-benar ingin mencakarnya. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini saja. Lagipula _mereka_ benar-benar menghilangkan semua ingatanmu. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupan barumu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuna tertegun dengan ucapanya mengenai ingatan yang hilang, tapi dia bersyukur akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti mengoceh dan akan pergi, walaupun masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan. Tetsuna sudah cukup muak dengan kenyataan yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dan mencari cara agar dia bisa menjelaskan kepada orang-orang dirumah kalau dia sebenarnya adalah Tetsuna! Tapi kembali terdiam sejenak, dia tidak tau apa penangkal kutukan ini. Perempuan-penyihir-dengan-suara-tawa-yang-menyebalkan itu—Tetsuna memberi julukan—tidak memberitahukan apa penangkalnya agar Tetsuna bisa kembali. Dia bingung, dia harus bagaimana.

Ditengah pikiranya yang kacau itu, perempuan-penyihir-dengan-suara-tawa-yang-menyebalkan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengatakannya. Jika ada orang yang tau identitasmu yang sebenarnya, maka nyawamu yang akan jadi taruhanya. Tentu saja, pencabutan nyawamu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lagipula jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." katanya dengan senyum mengerikan. Tetsuna kira perempuan itu sudah pergi, ternyata dia masih ada disana dengan sapu terbangnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuna menjadi benci dengan pemikiran perempuan yang sok tau itu.

Tapi sekarang yang dia lebih bingungkan, dia tidak boleh memberitahu keluarganya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara, malah yang terdengar seekor kucing yang mengeong-ngeong tidak jelas. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas dengan 'rupa' barunya. Memang benar kehidupannya berubah, tetapi ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dan menderita dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, sekilas aku akan memberitahumu namaku, untuk perkenalan. Bukankah tidak sopan untuk pertemuan pertama kita tidak menyebutkan nama?" perempuan itu memberi jeda dengan senyuman yang lebih tepatnya bisa disebut seringai. "Namaku Alexandra Garcia. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupan barumu." Kata perempuan itu lalu terbang ke langit dengan sapu terbangnya dan menghilang.

Tetsuna sadar dari keterkejutannya dengan perkenalan singkat tadi. Dia bahkan sampai lupa bertanya padanya apa penangkalnya. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang dikiranya, dilihatnya wujud barunya di genangan air itu lagi. Tubuhnya yang sekarang—kucing yang menginjak dewasa dengan bulu putih serta bentol-bentol hitam menghiasi, serta dengan bola mata berwarna biru seperti bola matanya yang besar saat masih menjadi 'manusia'. _'Kucing ini cukup manis juga'_ pikirnya, menyadari betapa manisnya kucing ini. Dia lalu tersenyum simpul.

Sekarang dia bingung harus kemana dulu, diputuskannya untuk kerumah dulu, mungkin disana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu petunjuk untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya.

**~OoO~**

Rumahnya cukup jauh dari Maji Burger, sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama, apalagi dengan tubuh yang seperti ini. Saat dia sudah sampai di rumahnya, sesaat dia terpana. Rumahnya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya—tentu saja karena bentuk baru nya itu. Tetsuna masuk melalui teralis gerbang rumah yang jaraknya cukup lebar, Tetsuna memutuskan melewati teralis itu karena dia tidak pandai meloncat, apalagi dengan bentuk kucing yang otomatis lebih kecil dari tubuh aslinya.

Rumah Tetsuna masih mengandalkan gaya Jepang kuno, sehingga terlihat asri. Tanaman jeruk yang biasanya dilihatnya hanya mempunyai tinggi sekitar sepundaknya, sekarang terlihat tinggi. Tidak mau mengulur waktu yang cukup lama karena terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan tubuh baru nya, dia mulai melangkah menuju pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Dia masih ingat disana ada sebuah lubang kecil—lubang itu diketahuinya secara tidak sengaja saat dia iseng-iseng bermain disekitar taman belakang rumahnya—yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah keluarga.

Walaupun agak sedikit sempit, tapi tubuhnya berhasil masuk melewati lubang itu. Sepertinya rumahnya sedang sepi, mungkin orang tua nya belum pulang dari toko. Dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, sialnya, pintu kamarnya tertutup, jadi dia tidak bisa masuk. Ditengoknya kamar sebelah, pintunya terbuka. Sepertinya Riko-_nee_ sudah pulang, Tetsuna gembira mengetahui hal itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar itu, dan dilihatlah seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda—berbeda dengan warna rambut Tetsuna yang berwarna _baby blue_—yang panjangnya sudah sampai sebahu, yang bisanya dipotong agak cepak kini sudah memanjang—karena dia seorang yang _tomboy_—sedang konsentrasi belajar di meja belajarnya.

Yap, Tetsuna memang bukan anak kandung dari keluarga ini. Kedua orang tua asli Tetsuna meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia diangkat menjadi anak angkat oleh keluarga ini saat berumur 5 tahun, sudah hampir 12 tahun dia berada di keluarga ini. Tetsuna mengetahui fakta ini ketika dia kelas 6 SD, hatinya merasa tercabik-cabik dan bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Keluarganya masih belum tau kalau Tetsuna mengetahui fakta ini, entah kenapa mereka tidak mau Tetsuna mengetahuinya. Apa mungkin mereka takut Tetsuna tersakiti? Mungkin memang belum saatnya Tetsuna tau tentang kenyataan itu. Tapi yang namanya rahasia keluarga pasti tidak bisa disembunyikan lama-lama bukan? Meskipun begitu Tetsuna tidak pernah dibedakan dengan kakaknya, itulah mengapa Tetsuna senang tinggal dengan keluarga ini.

Didekatinya meja belajar milik sang kakak secara perlahan sehingga tidak membuat kakaknya buyar konsentrasi akan pelajaranya. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia menginjak sebuah kemasan snack yang dibiarkan begitu saja diatas lantai dan tentu saja bunyinya membuat Riko menengok kebelakang dan menemukan seekor kucing yang sangat manis. Hening sejenak, keduanya hanya saling pandang. Tak lama Riko dengan cepat menghampiri kucing itu seraya mengangkatnya keatas tingi-tinggi.

"KYAAA! Kucing ini manis sekali! KYAAA!" teriaknya sambil mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi kucing itu. Seperti menemukan benda paling imut dan manis sedunia. Sepertinya tampak disekitarnya bertebaran bunga-bunga. Tetsuna memang agak risih dengan sikap kakaknya yang seperti ini, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya _fangirling_ dari kakaknya selesai. Tetsuna bersyukur, mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

"_Ne ne_, kalau diperhatikan kamu mirip seseorang. Ah, iya bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku? Apa Te-_chan_ sudah pulang?" katanya. Sepertinya kakaknya benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau kucing yang di depannya adalah Tetsuna. Lagipula itu bagus, kata wanita—nenek—itu identitas jangan sampai ketahuan, kalau tidak, nyawa taruhannya. Tetsuna jadi merasa merinding memikirkanya, tapi sedih juga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kucing itu adalah Tetsuna.

Riko segera berlari menuju kamar Tetsuna, mungkin saja dia tidak tau kalau kucing yang dibawanya ini telah berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Diketuknya pintu kamar Tetsuna, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Diketuknya lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Te-_chan_, apa kamu didalam? Kucingmu berkeliaran di dalam rumah." Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Riko mendecak kesal, mungkin saja Tetsuna belum pulang. Dan mungkin saja kucing ini masuk melewati celah yang ada dirumah, namanya juga rumah lumayan tua.

Riko kembali ke kamarnya, dia duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya sambil memperhatikan kucing yang digendongnya dari tadi. "Ah benar, kamu mirip Te-_chan_! Nanti kalau dia sudah pulang akan kuberitahukan padanya." Kata Riko dengan semangat. Tetsuna menatap kakaknya ini dengan pandangan miris, ingin sekali dia bilang kalau dia adalah Tetsuna, tapi dia tidak bisa bukan?

"Miew." Cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan Tetsuna. Riko kegirangan mendengar suara manis kucing yang didekapnya itu. Tetsuna merasa senang melihat kakaknya tersenyum senang namun juga sedih. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Orangtua Tetsuna sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi sekarang mereka cemas begitu juga dengan Riko karena Tetsuna belum pulang.

Diteleponnya semua teman-teman sekelasnya—bukan berarti Tetsuna tidak punya teman, teman sekelasnya hanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan Tetsuna, tetapi mereka mengenalnya—serta orang-orang yang mengenal Tetsuna. Wajah-wajah khawatir yang kentara membuat Tetsuna merasa semakin sedih melihatnya, hatinya terasa sangat sedih melihat wajah-wajah sedih itu. Ingin sekali Tetsuna bilang kalau dia ada disini, tapi percuma suara yang dikeluarkannya adalah suara ngeongan kucing yang pasrah. Bahkan karena Tetsuna menghilang, Riko-_nee_ yang jarang menangis pun ikut menangis, hati Tetsuna merasa tercabik-cabik, sakit.

Tetsuna Cuma bisa mengeong-ngeong untuk meredakan tangisan Riko-_nee_, kakak yang paling disayanginya. Tapi percuma, yang ada malah Riko-_nee_ menangis meraung-raung. Tetsuna ikut menangis, entah sudah berapa Tetsuna tidak menagis menangis, hatinya sangat sakit. Karena Tetsuna tidak kunjung ditemukan juga, akhirnya keluarganya menelepon polisi, berharap Tetsuna cepat ditemukan.

Dan esok harinya, Aida Tetsuna dinyatakan menghilang.

Mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam celah-celah tirai kamar Riko. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman. Dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia menangis, diperhatikanya kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jam dikamarnya menunjukan pukul 06.45, dia segera menuju kamar mandi dengan lantai gontai. Rasanya dia malas masuk sekolah, dia ingin membantu menemukan Tetsuna.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Tetsuna, Riko ingat dia ingin menunjukan kucing yang mirip denganya kepada Tetsuna. Dicarinya kucing itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi kucing itu tidak ada.

**~OoO~**

Tetsuna berjalan menuju sekolahnya, memang dengan tubuh kecil ini jarak tempuh yang dibutuhkan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Tetsuna memilih menjauh dari rumah karena dia tidak mau melihat keluarganya bersedih, itu terasa sakit. Sekarang, Tetsuna sudah memutuskan tujuannya, yaitu mencari wanita penyihir yang sudah merubahnya. Dia ingin agar wanita itu mengubahnya kembali menjadi menusia, dia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih dan khawatir itu lagi dari keluarganya.

Dia menuju sekolah hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang merindukannya disekolah? Tetsuna berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya, dilewatinya lorong koridor. Sekarang dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak diinjak-injak oleh para siswa. Di koridor, Tetsuna mendengar banyak siswa yang sedang membicarakan siswa yang hilang, Tetsuna berpikir apakah itu Tetsuna?

Dia sudah sampai di kelasnya dilantai dua, dia masuk ke kelas melewati pintu yang sedang terbuka. Di dengarnya mereka juga sedang membicarakan siswa yang hilang itu, dan Tetsuna yakin yang dibicarakan adalah Tetsuna, karena dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Tapi yang Tetsuna lihat, tidak ada temanya yang merasa khawatir ataupun sedih dengan menghilangnya Tetsuna. Dia menghela napas, memang keberadaanya tidak akan ada bedanya, toh setiap hari dia selalu diabaikan, jadi tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan bukan?

Dia segera beranjak pergi sebelum anak laki-laki dikelasnya menemukan Tetsuna dalam bentuk kucing. Tentu saja anak laki-laki kadang suka menyiksa kucing bukan? Dan anak laki-laki yang berada dikelasnya termasuk hobi menyiksa hewan, untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi Tetsuna segera berlari keluar kelas.

Tetsuna bingung harus kemana sekarang, dia tidak mau kembali kerumahnya karena itu akan membuat dia menjadi sangat tersiksa batinnya. Ini kehidupan barunya. Ya, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari perempuan penyihir itu, tetapi Tetsuna tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang penyihir itu. yang lebih penting lagi sekarang ini adalah tempat untuknya tinggal, tapi toh dia tidak mau memikirkanya dulu, kakinya melangkah menuju _gym_. Entah kenapa Tetsuna ingin kesana, mungkin untuk memperhatikan Akashi Seijuuro—orang yang disukainya.

Tetsuna hanya melihat dari pintu _gym_ saja, bukannya takut masuk, tapi dia Cuma ingin melihat sekilas saja. Ternyata tim basket ada latihan di pagi hari juga, ah iya, Tetsuna baru ingat 2 minggu lagi _Inter-High_ akan dimulai, pantas saja. Setelah Tetsuna puas melihatnya hari ini dia beranjak pergi ke atap, entah apa yang membuatnya kembali kedalam gedung dan tidak sekalian saja tadi dia langsung naik ke atap sehingga tidak bolak-balik. Tetsuna menghela napas, mungkin karena dia ingin sendirian dulu disana. Kaki-kakinya lelah, dia ingin ber istirahat sejenak.

Setelah dia sampai di atap, dia memilih tempat yang teduh untuk tidur, dia mengantuk. Tak berapa lama, Tetsuna sudah tertidur pulas.

**~OoO~**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seorang pemuda membuka pintu atap. Dia berjalan menuju tempat yang agak teduh, dia melirik seekor kucing sedang tidur disana. Awalnya dia ingin menjahili kucing tersebut, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia terlalu malas, hanya mengambil waktu tidur siang nya. Lagipula kucing itu tidak menggaggunya, malah membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tetsuna merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, dia merasa risih. Dibuka matanya perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, lalu dilihatlah seseorang disampingnya. Orang itu begitu dekat denganya, nafasnya bahkan terasa di 'bulu' Tetsuna. Apalagi wajahnya yang dekat sekali, mungkin jaraknya 5 cm. Sontak saja Tetsuna menjerit, tapi yang terdengar ngeongan kucing yang keras, serta secara refleks Tetsuna mencakar wajah tampan pemuda itu. Wajah Tetsuna memerah, pemuda itu pun terbangun dan mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi hidung pemuda yang dicakar oleh Tetsuna.

"Apa-apaan kucing ini, sial! Ouch..." erangnya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam kucing itu, sementara kucing itu mulai mendesis tidak suka terhadap orang itu. Walaupun Tetsuna orang yang kalem, tetapi kalau dia tidak suka dengan orang itu tentu saja dia akan marah—alias OOC.

Pemuda itu segera menangkap Tetsuna, tetapi dia kalah cepat dengan Tetsuna yang sudah ingin melarikan diri. Dibelakang Tetsuna, dia mendengar pemuda it misuh-misuh. Tetsuna menghela napas, benar-benar apakah dia tidak bisa untuk istirahat sebentar? Sepertinya atap sudah tidak cocok lagi untuknya beristirahat, lagipula nanti malam Tetsuna tidak bisa tinggal disitu, dia terlalu takut. Tapi yang pasti satu hal dalam pikiran Tetsuna, pemuda itu—Aomine Daiki—benar-benar mesum tingkat akut.

Tetsuna meneruskan perjalanannya, sekarang dia tidak tau harus kemana. Sekarang dia berpikir, dia sudah menjadi gelandangan dengan bentuk kucing. Dia benar-benar bingung, hari sudah semakin sore sedangkan dia belum menemukan tempat tinggal.

Apalagi hujan turun dengan derasnya, dia memutuskan untuk berteduh dirumah milik seseorang, mungkin dia bisa sekalian bermalam disitu. Dia berteduh di depan pintu rumah orang itu yang sudah bergaya modern, dia jadi mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaan orang dirumahnya saat ini? Apakah semuanya masih sedih? Semua pkiran berkelebat di benak Tetsuna.

Pintu pagar dibuka, sontak saja membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang _familier_ di depanya dengan warna rambut merah jambu nya berlari menerjang kearahnya lalu menggendongnya dan berteriak. "KYAAA! Lucunya!"

Tetsuna Cuma terdiam di gendong gadis itu, dia bersyukur dalam hati mungkin ini adalah rumah Momoi Satsuki—teman pertamanya disekolah. "Hei Dai-chan! Kemari, dia lucu sekali! KYAAA!" panggil Momoi. Dai-chan? Siapa lagi itu? Sepertinya Tetsuna punya feeling buruk tentang ini.

"Tidak usah berteriak Satsuki, lihat bajuku basah semua." Kata pemuda itu, lalu melihat seekor kucing—Tetsuna—sedang disodorkan kepada Aomine.

Hening.

"Kucing ini!" teriak pemuda itu.

"MIEW!" teriak Tetsuna dengan bahasa kucingnya.

"_Are_? Ada apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Satsuki! Cepat buang kucing itu! kucing itu yang sudah membuat luka diwajahku!"

"_Mou_! Dai-_chan_ jahat! Biarkan, itu mungkin karena Dai-_chan_ sudah jahat pada kucing ini. Padahal dia manis loh~~" bunga-bunga tercipta disekitar Momoi.

"Tidak! Ini rumahku! Cepat keluarkan dia dari sini!" oh tidak, sepertinya Tetsuna salah sangka mengira kalau rumah ini adalah milik Momoi. Tetsuna juga tidak sudi tinggal serumah dengan orang mesum.

"Dai-_chan_ jahat! Tolong rawat kucing ini, dia sepertinya tidak punya rumah, tolong Dai-_chan._.." kata Momoi sambil menggunakan _puppy eyes_.

"Haaahh... kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau rawat sendiri? Aku tidak mau merawatnya."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu, tetapi _Okaa-san_ punya alergi dengan bulu kucing. Tolong Dai-_chan_, aku memintamu menjanga kucing ini untuku. Ah, _Otou-san_ sudah menyusul, aku pulang dulu Dai-_chan_. Dadah kucing kecil~" kata Momoi pamit sambil meletakkan Tetsuna kebawah, lalu masuk menuju mobil ayahnya.

Keduanya saling pandang, lalu ada petir diantara keduanya, sepertinya keduanya mempunyai rasa ketidak cocokan. Tetsuna menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus tinggal disini sementara waktu, karena dia tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dia akan tinggal serumah dengan si mesum. Ini akan terasa sulit bagi Tetsuna.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter ini juga saya edit ulang, banyak kata yang membosankan kalau saya bilang, jujur saja kayaknya hampir kehilangan plot untuk Story ini. untuk yang penasaran kenapa saya tulis beda panggilan Momoi untuk Aomine, kalau di muka umum Momoi manggilnya 'Aomine-kun', jika sedang berdua Momoi manggilnya Dai-chan.**

**[Re: Edit. 26 Juni 2015]**


	3. New House

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi (Jika KnB punyaku, Kuroko udah kubuat jadi cewek lalu kunikahkan dengan Akashi dan genre berubah jadi Romance)**

**Cat © Rey Ai**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy(?)**

**Warning: Fem!Kuroko, Neko!Kuro, Typo(s), OOC, etc,.**

**Pairing: AkaFem!Kuro, Slight!AoFem!Kuro**

**Chapter 2: New House**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tetsuna memandangi 'tempat tinggal' barunya dengan agak ragu, masalahnya sekarang dia tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak dia sukai. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut <em>navy<em> keluar dari kamar mandi, dia hanya melilitkan sebuah handuk ke tubuhnya, bukankah itu tidak sopan berpakaian seperti itu kepada gadis di depanya? Tapi toh, memang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kucing yang di depan Aomine ini adalah seorang Aida Tetsuna yang dikatakan menghilang.

Jadi yang dilakukan Tetsuna hanya 'mengeong' keras kepada orang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu, tentu saja karena Tetsuna tidak bisa memakai bahasa manusia lagi dengan bentuk barunya itu.

"Oi jangan mengeong kepadaku! Kau tau, kalau bukan karena Satsuki aku tidak sudi merawatmu di rumahku!" bentak Aomine yang tidak terima atas gertakan tidak suka dalam suara kucing kecil di hadapannya ini.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuna mencakar-cakar pemuda di depanya ini, tapi dia tahan kekuatan mencakar barunya itu, Tetsuna tidak sudi menggunakan kuku mulusnya untuk mencakar pemuda berkulit _tan_ di depanya. Bisa-bisa kuku Tetsuna bisa ikutan berwarna_ tan_ juga, jadi Tetsuna memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara Aomine merasa jengkel karena diacuhkan, siapa juga yang merasa jengkel jika diacuhkan? Aomine berjalan cepat menuju kucing itu dan seketika itu juga menangkap kucing itu, Tetsuna terkesiap kaget _refleks_ saja mencakar kedua tangan Aomine yang memegangi tubuhnya itu. Aomine yang merasa sakit karena cakaran kuku Tetsuna itu sebisa mungkin tidak melepaskan kucing yang dipegangnya ini, kalau dilepas kucing ini akan berlari cepat dan pasti akan susah untuk mengejarnya. Tapi Aomine tidak berhati-hati, keseimbangan dirinya mulai goyah, tubuhnya mulai terhuyung jatuh kebelakang.

**_DUKK!_**

Bunyi dentuman keras terdengar dari kejadian terjatuhnya tubuh Aomine ke lantai, dan lebih parahnya lagi karena Aomine terjatuh tentu saja Tetsuna yang tadi berada di genggaman Aomine ikut terjatuh. Tetsuna mengerang pelan dengan bahasa kucingnya, sementara Aomine merasa kesakitan karena jatuhnya lumayan keras juga.

Tetsuna memandangi wajah yang sangat dekat sekali didepannya, jarak mereka tidak sampai 10 cm, lebih parahnya lagi Tetsuna berada di atas tubuh pemuda ini. Kalau Tetsuna pikir-pikir lagi sebenarnya pemuda didepannya ini keren juga yang dipadu dengan kulit eksotisnya serta badan yang kekar, mengingat pikiran-pikiran seperti itu membuat wajah Tetsuna memanas dengan sendirinya. Apalagi wajahnya juga sangat dekat, ini sangat memalukan! Untung saja Tetsuna tidak berada di bentuk 'manusianya' dalam keadaan seperti ini, itu akan sangat memalukan, Tetsuna bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang ada dibawahnya ini melalui bulunya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Tetsuna untuk sadar, _refleks_ Tetsuna mencakari wajah 'keren' pemuda di depannya ini, lalu berlari sekencang-kencangya menjauh dari Aomine. Aomine merasa sial hari ini, belum tadi kehujanan, lalu jatuh dengan keras, dan mendapatkan cakaran dari kucing baru yang dipeliharanya beberapa jam yang lalu. "_Ouch_! Awas kau kucing! Kalau sampai ketemu akan ku kurung! _Ouch_..." erang Aomine yang sambil memegangi pipinya sehabis terkena cakaran kucing itu tadi. Tidak sadar, handuk yang tadi dikenakannya terlepas.

**~OoO~**

Tetsuna berlari sekencang mungkin dari Aomine, jantung Tetsuna masih berdebar-debar tidak karuan karena kejadian tadi. Memikirkannya lagi membuat wajahnya lebih memerah, dia berlari keluar rumah Aomine. Hujan sudah reda dari tadi, langit yang tadi berwarna jingga sekarang berubah menjadi gelapnya malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan sebagian, sebagian lagi sepertinya masih tertutup oleh awan mendung. Bintang-bintang di malam hari selalu membuat Tetsuna tersenyum, bagi Tetsuna Tuhan menciptakan bintang-bintang sebagai pengingat hari esok akan menjadi hari yang lebih mendebarkan dari hari ini, dan juga membuat Tetsuna agar tidak melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi.

Tapi mengingat soal kejadian tadi, sepertinya Tetsuna melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, mengingatnya membuat wajahnya jadi panas lagi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Aomine sekarang sudah memakai bajunya, tujuannya sekarang cuma satu, yaitu menemukan kucing yang mencakari wajah keren nya itu. didapatinya kucing itu sedang berada di teras memandangi indahnya langit malam. Niat yang tadinya ingin langsung 'menghabisi' sirna seketika, menurut Aomine kucing itu aneh, mana ada kucing yang bisa begitu damai nya memandangi langit malam?

Dipandanginya kucing itu dengan saksama, ia merasa kalau kucing didepannya bukanlah kucing, serasa sebenarnya dia adalah manusia. Dengan segera digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya cerita _fantasy_ yang biasanya dibuat untuk dirinya dengan Mai-_chan_ sudah memasuki _fantasy_ dengan kucing peliharaan barunya itu. Angin malam berhembus dingin, membuat pemuda _tan _itu bergidik kedinginan. "Oi kucing, masuklah. Diluar dingin tau, kalau kau tidak masuk pintu ini akan kututup dan kau tidur diluar."

Tetsuna menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Aomine bergidik kedinginan. Tetsuna merasa ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak dilakukanya, bukankah itu hal yang aneh kucing tersenyum? Ternyata tidak sepenuhnya Aomine memiliki sisi yang buruk, terkadang dia juga bisa baik. Tetsuna beranjak memasuki rumah Aomine, setelah Tetsuna masuk, ditutupnya pintu rumahnya.

Tetsuna mengikuti Aomine karena dia tidak tau dia akan tidur dimana, mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat gelap, tidak ada hiasan apapun di pintu itu. Tetsuna pikir ini adalah kamar tidur Aomine, jantung Tetsuna berdetak kencang. Ini adalah kali pertama Tetsuna masuk ke kamar tidur anak laki-laki, berbagai macam pikiran membayangi akan bagaimana isi dari kamar tidur anak laki-laki.

Aomine membuka pintu kamarnya, sejenak nafas Tetsuna terhenti, tapi kemudian dia melongo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu adalah pakaian kotor yang berserakan dimana-mana, buku-buku tidak tertata, bolas basket yang tidak pada tempatnya, bahkan banyak tisu dimana-mana. Yang lebih penting lagi, terdapat banyak majalah yang _cover_-nya gadis ber-dada besar. Orang ini benar-benar mesum!

Tetsuna tarik kembali kata-katanya yang bilang bahwa Aomine punya sisi baik, semu sisi nya buruk! Tetsuna sudah cukup mual melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, dia melangkah menjauhi ruangan kamar tidur Aomine. Dia memutuskan bahwa besok dia harus pindah rumah, dia tidak kuat lagi dengan cobaan orang berkulit _tan _itu.

**~OoO~**

Esok harinya Tetsuna mengikuti Aomine ke sekolahnya—lebih tepatnya sekolah mereka berdua—walaupun di pagi hari mereka berdua sudah bertengkar meributkan hal sepele. Tetsuna ingin mencari rumah baru.

Tetsuna mulai beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya ini, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju _gym,_ siapa tau _dia_ ada disana. _Gym_ di pagi hari masih tampak sepi, cukup lama Tetsuna menunggu tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang datang? Dia merasa sedikit kecewa, diputuskannya untuk kembali saja. Tepat saat Tetsuna berbalik, dilihatnya seseorang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sedang berada di ambang pintu _gym_. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Tetsuna perlahan, setelah tepat didepan Tetsuna, sosok itu mengangkatnya.

Sejenak, Tetsuna terpesona oleh kedua manik mata berbeda warna yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, matanya tak dapat dia alihkan darinya, hingga sosok itu—Akashi bersuara. "Jarang sekali ada kucing kesini, apa kau tersesat?" seketika Tetsuna sadar, dia hanya membalasnya dengan mengeong. Mendengar jawaban dari kucing itu, Akashi membalasnya dengan senyuman—atau yang lebih mirip seringaian? "Heh, mengerti perkataanku seperti bukan kucing saja." Tetsuna sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Akashi barusan, tapi tetap dipertahankan wajah datarnya. "Hah, aku bercanda."

Terdengar langkah masuk kedalam _gym_, "Kau berbicara dengan siapa Akashi?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak ada Shintaro, hanya dengan kucing ini." jawab Akashi enteng, sambil memperlihatkan kucing yang diangkatnya. Sejenak Midorima berpikir kalau kapten yang didepannya ini sudah gila, yang benar saja berbicara pada kucing? "Aku tidak gila Shintaro." Jawab Akashi yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Midorima. Midorima hanya diam saja, sementara itu anggota-anggota lain dari tim basket mulai berdatangan.

"Eehh, kucing siapa itu Akashicchi? Lucunyaaa~~" tanya Kise yang baru saja datang.

"Entahlah Ryouta, aku menemukannya disini." Jawab Akashi seraya menurunkan Tetsuna yang dari tadi dipegangnya—dan itu membuat Tetsuna agak sedikit sedih? Tapi juga Tetsuna sedikit senang karena sedari tadi jantung Tetsuna berdegup kencang. "Baiklah karena semua sudah ada disini, kita mulai pemanasannya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Perintah Akashi.

"Eeh? Tapi Murasakibaracchi dan Aominechhi belum kesini-_ssu_!"

"Atsushi sudah datang Ryouta, lihatlah kebelakangmu. Dan untuk Daiki, dia tidak akan datang." Jawab Akashi, sementara Kise yang kaget dengan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dan latihan pun dimulai, Tetsuna hanya menonton dari tepi lapangan, melihat Akashi yang bermain basket—dengan sangat keren, di mata Tetsuna—sudah membuatnya sangat senang.

Sementara Momoi yang baru saja datang langsung menuju ketempat Tetsuna berada. "Kyaaa! Kamu kucing yang kemarin kan? Kok bisa ada disini? Padahal Aomine-_kun_ tidak ada disini?" tanya Momoi yang sambil tolah-toleh mencari membalasnya dengan mengeong, yang selanjutnya malah membuat Momoi ingin memeluk Tetsuna, dia hanya bisa pasrah. Selang beberapa lama bel sekolah berbunyi, yang juga tanda latihan telah selesai.

"Latihan hari ini selesai sampai disini, dan untuk hari ini latihan sepulang sekolah ditiadakan." Titah Akashi.

"Eh? kenapa Akashicchi?"

"Aku ada urusan, dan aku juga sudah meminta persetujuan dengan pelatih. Semuanya bubar." Dan dengan itu latihan hari ini selesai. Tetsuna bingung akan kemana sekarang, jadi dia menuju ke atap (lagi) sampai jam pelajaran selesai mungkin. Sebelum Tetsuna pergi dilihatnya Akashi sebentar, dan entah kebetulan atau apa—Akashi juga sedang menatapnya saat ini. Tetsuna buru-buru mempercepat jalannnya.

Setelah Tetsuna pergi entah kemana, Kise memulai pembicaraan. "Ne Momocchi, aku dengar temanmu itu Aida Tetsuna menghilang ya-ssu?"

Hening sejenak, para anggota yang lain menghentikkan aktifitasnya. Momoi mengangguk, wajahnya menjadi sendu, "Begitulah."

"Menurutmu kenapa dia bisa menghilang-_ssu_? Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi~" tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kise, termasuk Akashi yang tahu—_absolute_ akan semuanya.

**~OoO~**

Jam pelajaran telah usai, Tetsuna segera melangkahkan kaki 'kucingnya' menuju gerbang sekolah. Sialnya, orang pertama yang ditemuinya adalah makhluk yang tidak disukainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki. "Ah! Kucing itu!" teriaknya, segera dihampirinya Tetsuna, tapi Tetsuna tidak kalah cepat, dia segera berlari entah kemana saja asalkan tidak tertangkap oleh Aomine, hingga dia menabrak seseorang di depannya. Orang itu lalu mengangkat Tesuna, dia terkejut yang mengangkatnya adalah Akashi! Sementara Aomine yang tau Akashi ada didepannya hanya berdecak kesal. "Ck! Terserahlah!" lalu dia meninggalkan Akashi dan Tetsuna.

"Heh, kucing ini lagi. Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan Daiki." Seringai Akashi, Tetsuna yang jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak berani menatap Akashi. Mobil keluarga Akashi datang menjemput Akashi, Tetsuna heran, tidak biasanya Akashi dijemput seperti ini. _'mungkin ada urusan penting'_ batin Tetsuna. Salah seorang pelayan Akashi membukakan pintu mobil. "Silahkan tuan muda."

Akashi mengangguk, lalu menatap Tetsuna lagi. "Jadi, kau ingin ikut denganku atau tidak." Kata-kata itu tidak seperti bertanya, tapi lebih mirip perintah antara ikut atau tidak. Sejenak Tetsuna bimbang, tapi diputuskannya untuk ikut saja, toh dia tidak punya tempat yang akan dia tuju kan? "Meow." Jawab Tetsuna yang disambut seringaian Akashi (lagi).

Akashi segera masuk kedalam mobil sambil membawa Tetsuna. Di dalam mobil, Tetsuna memilih tempat yang agak berjauhan, karena dia merasa canggung. Dan yang lebih penting, sekarang dia mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau dia tinggal dirumah Akashi, dia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Dia harus tetap menjaga ekspresi 'kucingnya' agat tetap datar. Tapi yang benar saja, serumah dengan Akashi!

**~OoO~**

Rumah Akashi sangat besar dibanding rumah kebanyakan, rumah Akashi berdesain seperti rumah-rumah Eropa kuno, yang membuatnya tampak elegan, Tetsuna sampi terperangah dibuatnya. Akashi segera masuk kerumahnya, sementara Tetsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Bagian dalam rumah Akashi terdapat banyak foto-foto serta barang-barang pajangan yang berharga, entah Tetsuna tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kaya nya keluarga Akashi.

Tampak seseorang yang agak tua—seperti ayah Akashi sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu, dan entah kenapa hawa disekitar Tetsuna menjadi dingin. "Seijuuro, kau sudah pulang." Kata orang tersebut dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi tidak mengurangi aura disekitarnya yang menandakan bahwa beliau adalah seseorang yang bermartabat tinggi.

"Ya _Otou-san, tadaima_." Jawab Akashi tidak kalah datarnya.

"Satu jam lagi kita berangkat Seijuuro." Kata orang itu—ayah Akashi, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Baik." Jawab Akashi, yang juga langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Tetsuna mengikuti Akashi, dia juga berpikir sepertinya hubungan Akashi dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik, dan yang lebih heran lagi, dimana ibu Akashi? Sementara Tetsuna sedang kalut dengan pemikirannya, dia sampai tidak sadar kalu dia sudah berada di kamar Akashi sekarang. Tetsuna baru sadar saat Akashi mulai melucuti bajunya satu-persatu. Dipandanginya tubuh pemuda di depannya! SERIUS ITU TUBUH AKASHI WOW BANGEETT! Kulit Akashi yang biasanya tidak tampak karena tertutupi seragamnya, kini terekspos secara sempurna—ralat Akashi hanya membuka kemejanya saja. Rasanya Tetsuna mau mimisan, ah indahnya hidup. Sepertinya tempat tinggal barunya ini akan ada suka dan duka nya, Tetsuna harus menghadapinya.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Saya edit ulang juga chapter ini, romance nya kayaknya bakalan banyak di chapter depan. Doakan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa saya publish besok~**

**.**

**.**

**Review?~**

**[Re: Edit. 26 Juni 2015]**


	4. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cat © Rey Ai**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy(?), Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Fem!Kuroko, Neko!Kuroko, typo(s), etc,.**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, Akashi merilekskan tubuhnya dalam guyuran air dari <em>shower<em> diatasnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, jujur saja, sebenarnya Akashi enggan untuk mengikuti acara yang diadakan ayahnya dengan rekan bisnisnya. Hal yang dibencinya dari acara itu adalah perjodohan. Ya, perjodohan. Bukan kali pertama Akashi dijodohkan dengan putri dari rekan bisnis ayahnya, ayahnya berkata kalau umurnya sudah cukup untuk dijodohkan.

Akashi membenci acara perjodohan karena tidak didasari rasa cinta, memang Akashi sendiri tidak tau apa itu cinta—karena ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Bukannya Akashi sok tau soal apa itu cinta, tapi—hei! Yang benar saja, bayangkan kalau kau menikah dengan orang tidak kau cintai, apa kau akan bahagia?

Sementara Akashi masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya di kamar mandi, Tetsuna yang berada diluar kamar mandi—tepatnya di kamar Akashi mulai mengamati sekeliling. Kamar Akashi cukup luas—ukurannya 3 kali lipat dibanding kamar Tetsuna—dengan ranjang _king size_ nya, terdapat juga sebuah rak buku besar dengan ornamen-ornamen unik yang didalamnya menampung berbagai macam buku-buku tebal.

Dinding kamar Akashi didominasi warna abu-abu muda, aroma _mint_ yang khas menguar dalam ruangan ini, aroma yang memabukkan bagi Tetsuna. Pandangannya beralih ke sebelah kiri tempat tidur terdapat sebuah lemari besar serta sebuah meja belajar.

Pandangan Tetsuna tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja belajar Akashi. Dirinya mulai berjalan mendekati meja belajar tersebut, lalu dilompatinya kursi dan melompat ke meja hingga bisa dilihatnya sosok pada foto itu. Ada dua orang dalam foto itu, Akashi kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar digandeng dengan seorang wanita dewasa disebelahnya. _'Mungkin itu Okaa-san Akashi-kun?'_ pikir Tetsuna.

Saat Tetsuna masih berkutat dengan foto dihadapannya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan Akashi hanya melilitkan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Tetsuna merasa _deja vu_, tetapi bukan dengan Akashi. Wajah Tetsuna benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, dengan cepat Tetsuna segera melompat dari meja belajar tersebut dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sialnya, Tetsuna lupa kalau pintu itu tertutup dan dia dalam bentuk kucing jadi tidak bisa membukanya. Karena berlari terlalu kencang, Tetsuna tidak sempat menghentikkan laju larinya dan berakhir menubruk pintu itu.

"Meong..." erang Tetsuna. Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menghampiri Tetsuna yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Diangkatnya Tetsuna sehingga sejajar dengan wajah Akashi, hal yang dilihat Tetsuna berikutnya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Ya, benar, Akashi Seijuuro dihadapannya sedang tertawa—tertawa tulus, sejenak Tetsuna menahan napas, semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya. Tawa nya tulus, sangat menawan bagi Tetsuna. "Kau ini ceroboh ya? Kenapa kau langsung berlari setelah melihatku keluar kamar mandi? Aku tidak akan memukulmu karena ketahuan naik diatas meja kau tau." Kata Akashi setelah tawanya mereda. Akashi menatap Tetsuna lurus, tanpa bekedip. "Kau tau, matamu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang..." sejenak Tetsuna menahan napas, tunggu, apa Akashi tau kalau dia adalah Tetsuna? Tapi mereka baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu dan hanya sekilas Akashi melihatnya, tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau mirip dengan—" ucapan Akashi terpotong karena suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya. "Seijuuro-_sama_, sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat. Sahiro-_sama_ telah menunggu anda." Kata seorang _maid_ dibalik pintu itu. Akashi tidak berniat membalas ucapan _maid_ itu ataupun melanjutkan perkataanya tadi kepada kucing didepannya ini. Dengan segera diturunkannya kucing itu dari genggamannya, lalu dia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Seperti mendapat alarm keras, Tetsuna segera bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur Akashi. Dapat dilihatnya handuk yang tadinya dipakai Akashi terjatuh kelantai, bunyi deritan lemari yang dibukan terdengar. _'Untung saja.'_ Batin Tetsuna. Untung saja dia cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur milik Akashi, dan untungnya juga seprai ranjang Akashi memiliki kain sisa sehingga menjuntai kebawah, memperlihatkan sedikit celah. Pikiran Tetsuna menjadi liar, oke memang ini mungkin kesempatan sekali seumur hidup—hei! Ini rate T!—tetapi Tetsuna tidak berani melihatnya.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Tetsuna berani melongokkan wajahnya keluar. Dilihatnya Akashi sedang merapikan dasinya, syukurlah. Bisa dibilang tampilan rapi dari Akashi membuat detak jantung Tetsuna kembali berdegup kecang, Akashi dalam balutan _tuxedo_ terlihat sangat _cool_ namun juga _hot_. Tetsuna segera keluar, Akashi yang telah selesai membenahi dasinya segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan gesit Tetsuna juga ikut keluar kamar Akashi.

**~OoO~**

Jadi, disinilah Tetsuna, dalam mobil keluarga Akashi. Dia dengan cara mengendap-endap akhirnya dapat memasuki mobil Akashi, karena mengendap-endap itulah dirinya sekarang harus meringkuk dibagian tersembunyi dalam mobil Akashi. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun selama perjalanan, dua orang itu—ayah dan anak—sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Ah dan Tetsuna baru ingat, memangnya mereka mau kemana? Tetsuna Cuma mengedikkan bahu, setelah ini dia juga akan tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti didepan sebuah restoran mewah berbintang lima, pintu mobil dibukakan oleh pengawal, Akashi Sahiro—Akashi tua—keluar lebih dulu, lalu diikuti oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

Tetsuna dengan gesit lagi keluar setelah Seijuro telah keluar dari mobil, dipandanginya gedung restoran itu dengan pandangan takjub, bahkan bisa dipastikan seumur hidup Tetsuna tidak akan bisa membayar masakan yang tersaji di restoran ini. Jalanan dibawahnya bahkan terdapat karpet merah, Tetsuna berdecak kagum.

Tapi dengan cepat Tetsuna sadar, jika terus disini dia akan diinjak-injak atau diusir oleh para petugas. Dengan sigap Tetsuna bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tanaman dekat pintu masuk, dapat dilihatnya kedua Akashi telah berada di _lobby_.

Tetsuna dengan mengendap-endap (lagi) segera menyusul Akashi, berharap dirinya tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang berada disana atau ia akan diusir. _Yeah_, yang benar saja ini restoran mewah, tentu saja tidak akan seorang hewan masuk dan mengganggu para kaum _jet set_ memakan makanan mereka. Entah bagaimana akhirnya Tetsuna bisa sampai juga ditempat Akashi.

Ruangan tempat Akashi berada di ruangan VIP, jadi Tetsuna bisa melihat beberapa orang yang dilihatnya diacara televisi. Akashi berada 2 meja didepannya, sedangkan ia bersembunyi dibawah 2 meja dibelakang Akashi. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik kain yang menutupi meja makan, Akashi Sahiro serta Akashi Seijuuro tampak duduk dengan seorang pria tua yang berwibawa dan juga seorang wanita tua disampingnya yang mempunyai kharisma yang tinggi, serta seorang gadis yang cantik duduk disebelah Seijuuro.

Dada Tetsuna terasa nyeri karenanya, kenapa? Kenapa Akashi berada disamping gadis itu? Siapa gadis itu bagi Akashi? Menyesakkan, mata Tetsuna berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Tetsuna sadar, dirinya tidak pantas untuk seorang Akashi. Derajat mereka begitu jauh, harusnya Tetsuna sadar dari dulu.

Dipandanginya Seijuuro lagi, samar-samar telinganya menangkap pembicaran mereka. Jantung Tetsuna berhenti ketika mendengar tentang perjodohan, hati Tetsuna mencelos, rupanya gadis disebelah Akashi adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Akashi. Jika Tetsuna berada dalam tubuh manusianya, sudah dipastikan dapat dilihat Tetsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang keluar, matanya telah berurai air mata.

Tetsuna sudah tidak kuat melihatnya, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah dijodohkan? Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang sama berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Dengan hati-hati dia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang jamuan makan malam, Tetsuna tidak peduli jika ia nantinya akan tertangkap oleh para penjaga, yang terpenting dia harus lari, berlari tak tentu arah, dadanya sesak.

Sementara, Akashi duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Ayahnya dengan santainya berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya dan istrinya, gadis yang duduk disebelah Akashi juga tak banyak bicara—dan Akashi senang akan hal itu, jadi dia tak perlu meladeninya.

Gadis yang akan dijodohkannya memang cantik, sopan dan yeah memang tidak ada yang kurang darinya, hanya saja Akashi tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Akashi dapat melihat gadis disebelahnya tengah meliriknya diam-diam, Akashi masa bodoh dengan itu—pura-pura tidak tahu karena ia malas meladeninya.

"Jadi, kau Seijuuro? Persis dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sahiro-_san_ hahaha.." ujar si pria tua rekan bisnis ayahnya itu, dengan tawa yang Akashi rasa datar, tawa yang dibuat-buat. "_Ma..ma~_ Seijuuro tampan seperti _Tou-san_ nya hahaha, aku rasa Ai-_chan_ pasti betah dengannya~" kata-kata yang dibuat manja keluar dari bibir si istri, ck, Akashi mulai benci hal ini. Walaupun Akashi tidak suka, dijawabnya dengan senyuman tipis—tentu saja sebagai sikap sopan.

"Yah begitulah seperti yang kaulihat Iruka-_san_." Sahiro tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan selanjutnya, Akashi menulikan telinganya, malas mendengarkan obrolan penuh basa-basi.

Gadis yang duduk disebelah Akashi merasa sedikit resah, keterdiaman Akashi membuatnya canggung. Bahkan dari awal, Akashi muda itu tak pernah melihat matanya, dengan sedikit keberanian gadis itu membuka suaranya. "_A..Ano.._Seijuuro-_san_," panggil gadis itu terbata dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Akashi yang mendengarnya tak berniat untuk meresponnya, dia hanya melirik sekilas lalu fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya. Sementara gadis itu tambah mengkerut karena lirikan Akashi tadi, dia jadi enggan untuk bicara lagi.

"Jadi soal perjodohan ini, bagaimana menurutmu Seijuuro?" tanya pria tua itu—Iruka-san. Akashi muda yang merasa namanya disebut memandangi si penyebutnya tadi, sebenarnya Akashi tak mau meladeni ucapan orang itu.

"Tentu saja Seijuuro sudah menantikan hal ini." jawab ayahnya tanpa persetujuannya, Akashi muda memandangi ayahnya datar, sementara ayahnya sendiri menatapnya tajam—menyuruhnya untuk menyetujuinya.

"Ahahaha~ tentu saja, tentu saja. Ai-_chan_ juga sudah menantikannya bukan? Jadi—" ucapan sang istri terpotong karena Akashi muda itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Orang-orang yang berada dalam satu meja itu kaget akan tindakan Akashi muda.

"Maaf mengganggu acara anda sekalian, tetapi saya merasa kewajiban saya disini sudah selesai. Saya permisi." Ucap Akashi muda formal sambil berlalu pergi mengabaikan delikan tajam dari ayahnya. Bisa Akashi dengar meja itu menjadi agak 'ramai', persetan dengan acara perjodohan ini, Akashi tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya padanya dirumah nanti.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan VIP menuju _lobby_ restoran—mengacuhkan hormatan dari pegawai restoran tersebut. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa ingin menuju kesebelah gedung restoran itu, jadi menuju kesanalah Seijuuro sekarang.

Disebelah gedung restoran tersebut terdapat sebuah bangku tua tetapi masih layak untuk diduduki, diatasnya terdapat seekor kucing—yang Seijuuro yakini adalah kucing yang dipeliharanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kucing itu ada disini?

Tanpa pikir panjang dia berjalan cepat menuju tempat kucing itu berada, sementara kucing itu—Tetsuna yang mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menoleh kearah suara. Kaget melihat Akashi berjalan kearahnya dia segera kabur, tetapi sebelum dia sempat meloncat dari kursi itu, Akashi menangkapnya.

**~OoO~**

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela menjadi penerangan ruangan itu. Seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri menghadap jendela, memandangi rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya, konsentrasinya terganggu tatkala seseorang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"Seperti biasa, kerjaanmu hanya memandangi bulan." Kata orang itu.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, "Yah, kau tau kan."

Orang itu mendengus. "Yang benar saja, aku sedang bekerja sementara kau dengan tenangnya memandangi bulan." Cibir orang itu.

Laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya menghadap orang itu. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, jadi?"

Orang itu menatap tajam laki-laki dihadapannya sesaat, sebelum menghela napas. "Hn, aku sudah melaksanakan sesuai perintah, kira-kira ini sudah hari kedua anak itu kuubah menjadi kucing." Dapat dilihatnya laki-laki didepannya menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus Alex. _Sa..._ sekarang giliranku yang mengurusnya." Mata laki-laki itu berkilat ditengah gelapnya ruangan itu, sementara orang itu—Alex mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan mengulur waktu dengan bermain-main dengannya." Ujar Alex, lalu menghilang.

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum misterius. "Sudah hampir waktunya ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**A/N: Halo~! Hahahaha akhirnya bisa update juga :"3 lololol, ff ini udah setahun lebih tapi baru dapet 3 chapter xD writer block keterlaluan :"D chapter ini pendek ya-ssu?**

**Oh iya, buat para readers lama, saya kasih tau. Cerita ini ada yang saya romba ulang, di chapter awal kan saya tulis umur Tetsuna 14 tahun dan sekolah di SMP Teikou, nah saya tulis ulang umurnya jadi 17 tahun dan sekolah di SMA Teikou. Kenapa tiba-tiba saya ganti? Soalnya akan lebih cocok kalo umurnya 17 tahun, dan soal Kuroko Tetsuna, di chapter awal saya ganti ulang namanya jadi Aida Tetsuna demi keselarasan cerita. Daripada bingung, saya saranin baca ulang dari chapter awal agar paham:)**

**.**

**Balesan review buat yang gak log-in~**

**Guest:**** saya juga ngebayangin yang ah sudahlah soal itu xD oh iya lupa *sodorintisu buat panggilanya kayaknya nggak usah dulu deh/?**

**.**

**Thanks for your support! Akan diupdate kalo enggak kena WB, jujur saya lupa gimana cerita sebenarnya, jadi entah kenapa akhirnya bisa ngelanjut cerita ini wahahaha. Oh iya, saya tambahin genre hurt/comfort muehehehe... kenapa saya tambahin genre itu? karena saya authornya! Hahaha #diamulaigila**

**Jaa, Review?~**


End file.
